


Do Not Open Before Christmas

by TheConsultingAlex



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingAlex/pseuds/TheConsultingAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so nice to just spend Christmas morning with someone you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Open Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Set at Christmas 2008.

Joe was awoken from a nice sleep when he heard Andy yelling from downstairs. “Joe!” Andy shouted quite cheerily “Get down here!”  
“Ugh” Joe yelled back “Can’t I stay in bed? It’s Christmas!”  
“No. Get your ass down here”  
Joe groaned and dragged himself out of bed. He lazily wandered out of the room. As soon as he got out of his bedroom, his nose was invaded with the beautiful smell of freshly baked treats. He picked up his pace and ran downstairs.  
He walked into the living room and saw Andy stood there, a massive grin on his face, standing by the Christmas tree. He then spotted the pile of gingerbread, brownies, and cookies in the corner of the room. Andy walked over and grabbed the plate and held it out to Joe. “Merry Christmas, Joe” Andy said.  
“Merry Christmas,Andy” Joe responded, giving Andy a quick kiss on the cheek.  
“Let’s open our presents” Andy said, his smile widening.  
Joe grabbed a cookie from the plate in front of him and replied “Sure” with his mouth full.  
“Finish eating before you speak” Andy sighed, rolling his eyes.  
Joe swallowed his mouthful before asking “Are these vegan?”  
“Yep”  
“I can tell” Joe replied “And they’re absolutely amazing!”. Andy’s smile became even wider.   
The pair sat down by the Christmas tree with the plate of treats beside them. “Who’s going first?” Joe asked.  
“You can go first” Andy replied.  
Joe grabbed the present closest to him and read the tag. “To Joe” he read out “Merry Christmas from Patrick”  
“Aww. Let’s see what it is” Andy said, taking a gingerbread man from the pile of treats.  
Joe slowly unwrapped it and his eyes lit up when he saw what the present was. “Oh,sweet” he said.  
It was an Anthrax t-shirt.  
“Dude, didn’t they sell out super quick?” Andy asked.  
“Yeah. Looks like Patrick got me one. Gonna have to thank him later” Joe replied “Your turn now, Hurley”  
Andy grabbed a present and read the label. “To Andy” he said “Merry Christmas and a happy new year from your buds at FC”  
He started ripping the wrapping paper and pulled out a small box. He recognised what was inside immediately. The drumsticks he’d wanted for ages. “That’s nice of them” Joe said “My turn now”.  
He grabbed a small gift that clearly had his name marked on it. He looked at the tag and saw who the gift was from. Andy.  
A smile spread across Joe’s face as he gently pulled off the wrapping paper. He saw a box. A dark blue box. His mind was filled with confusion. “Now then, what’s…?” Joe started. Andy didn’t give him a chance to finish what he was saying before grabbing the box from him. “What are you doing?” Joe asked.   
Andy stood up and motioned for Joe to do so too. Joe complied. “Joe, we’ve known each other for many years now” Andy said “And I’ve loved you for every second of it. So, Joseph Mark Trohman…”  
Andy dropped down onto one knee and Joe’s jaw dropped wide open. Andy opened the box and Joe saw the beautiful gold ring inside it. “...Will you marry me?”  
Joe was left speechless for a moment. Andy just shot him a smile and Joe finally managed to respond. “Yes” he said “Yes! A million times, yes!”   
Andy slipped the ring onto Joe’s finger then stood up and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Before Andy could step away, Joe pulled his head back in for a much more passionate kiss.  
“Well, was that a good Christmas present?” Andy asked, smirking.  
“The best” Joe responded.

 

 


End file.
